Digimon Adventure Quartz
by EternaLEnVySama
Summary: Taiki Kudou has moved from Odaiba to stay with his uncle and aunt,However, after a murder shakes up the sleepy town, things get even crazier when he discovers a mysterious voice is reaching out to him and that he has the ability to enter another world besides our called "DigiQuartz" that is connected to the n he solve the case before it's too late? Set in AU
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone Jacky Mao here(Some fans probably know me as EE-sama from Team Secret but whatever), this is my first fic so pls r&r kindly ^^, btw since English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes in grammar and me EternaLEnVy1991

The story is set in an AU where Taiki never goes to the Digital World and the original DD never went too.

Prologue

" _Time never waits, it delivers all equally to the same end._

Tuesday, 11-4-2011

11:30 PM Daiba Train Station, Odaiba, Japan

Taiki Kudou, 16 Years old, walks out from the train and stared at his surroundings, letting out a small sigh after he saw his watch that showed the time.

"It's late…better get going so that auntie wouldn't be so worried,"he thought while walking out from the train station,carrying his suitcase at his left hand while texting his aunt with his phone with his other hand.

"On…my…way…from the station, will get there in 25-30 min…"Taiki said to himself when suddenly, all the street lamps died at the same time, which gained his attention.

"What the…"Taiki said in shock before all the lamps suddenly returned to then shrugged it off, thinking that it's probably just some technical issues and decided to keep walking.

After walking for a while, Taiki found something strange in this city, a place where his mother grew up as a child. Taiki was born in Tokyo, but he moved a lot because of his parents this time he has to move to his Aunt house for a year or two because his parents got a job is…somehow pretty quiet, not like how his mother always described.

Of course, it's midnight already so probably everyone are already at home sleeping, but there is something really bugging him and he doesn't know then decided to just keep walking and finally arrived at his new home.

After he knocked on the door, a middle-aged woman with brown hair opened the door and smiled at him."Taiki!Oh, how much you have grown!Come inside it's already late." The woman, who is Taiki's Aunt picked his bag and locked the door after he got inside of the house.

"Hello, Aunt Yukio, nice to meet you!"Taiki smiled at her as he sit with her in the living room.

"So welcome to Odaiba, as always your dad and sis are workaholics, it must be hard for you sweetie…"Yukio frowned."Not really though, I'm already used to it" he replied.

"Well, in our house there is only me and my husband Ryouji who is at work, you know the usual cops business…always busy all the can think of us as one big family, so don't be shy okay?" she explained.

"Yeah sure, please take care of me well!"Taiki nodded with a , he felt a massive headache but he tries to hide it from his aunt."I must be too tired because of the long trip…" he thought to himself.

"Yukio-san, do you mind if I sleep early today?I got school tomorrow and…I'm pretty tired" asked Taiki."Oh sure, your room is the last one to the left from the stairs, go ahead and sleep, I will unpack you stuff." she answered.

After saying good night, Taiki went to his room and lay down on his bed."Yes, I'm already used to it…what I always keep in mind in all my moving is…to live well, while making space from the old friends I made every time I move to a new that I will not leave too many scars behind every time I move…" he thought to himself while staring at the ceiling of his room.

He then slowly closed his eyes and dozed off.

Taiki woke up and found himself in a bridge, surrounded by a mysterious thick black fog.

" _Taiki Kudou, I have been waiting for you…"_ a male voice called him

"Who's there?"Taiki called out to the voice.

" _You want to know the truth?If so…then try to catch me…"_ the voice spoke again.

Taiki slowly walked through the thick black fog to the center of the voice, until he saw a big silhouette inside the black fog.

" _Fufufu…well done…"_ the silhouette clapped his hands.

"Hey, who are you really?What is this place?How did u know my name?" asked Taiki.

" _No no no…the right question is, who are you Taiki Kudou?"_ the silhouette smirked at him.

Suddenly, Taiki slowly loses consciousness.

" _Until the time we meet again Taiki Kudou, in another place, somewhere else…"_

Wednesday,13-4-2011

Taiki wakes up in his room, trying to make sense of the dream he had last , he decided to shrug it off and get ready for his first day at school.

"I'm going to school!"Taiki shouted as he leaves the house."Take care!"Yukio replied.

Taiki then walked to school for around 15 the way there, he saw some kids wearing the same uniform as he afraid of getting lost, he followed them without making contact with the group of he arrived there, he rushes to his class.

Odaiba High School

2F-Class 1-C

"Hello everyone, welcome to Class 1-C, my name is Reiji Tanaka, just call me Mr. Tanaka, I will be your homeroom and math teacher for this year.I wish you all the very best for this new school year."The homeroom teacher, a 40-year-old man with glasses introduced himself.

As Mr. Tanaka is lecturing about students, responsibilities, and a few other things,Taiki stared at the school's soccer field,visible from the window next to him,having no interest in what the teacher is mind then goes back to his weird dream last as he trying to remember the dream, his headache comes he decided to go to the bathroom after asking for permission from Mr. Tanaka.

2F-Bathroom

"I wonder…"Taiki said to himself while washing his face with cold water to stop his as he wiped his face and looked into the mirror, he saw something there.

A tall, black human-like figure stared at him, it's glowing red eyes locked into Taiki's shock, Taiki took a step back and run out from the bathroom in fear.

1F-Corridor

"Shit…what was that thing in the mirror?I must be hallucinating…"Taiki tried to catch his then shook his head and took a deep breath after running as far as possible.

"Probably it's because I was sleepy, yeah that must be the case!"He thought to himself and begin walking to back to his when he just arrived at the second floor, someone bumped him hard from behind, which makes him fall to the floor face first, while the person who bumped him fall backward.

"Shit…watch it!" said Taiki while rubbing his face in pain.

"Uhm…sorry, that was so careless of me…are you ok?" a gentle, feminine voice came from behind Taiki.

As he stand up and turned at the voice, he froze when he saw a beautiful girl with long wavy light-brown hair and brown eyes is staring at him with a guilty expression.

"Wha-I mean…I was being careless too haha…I'm fine!"Taiki answered nervously while putting his hands behind his head.

The girl then giggled at him and after a moment of awkward silence, Taiki decided he should introduce himself.

"The name is Taiki Kudou, I'm from 1-C.I just moved here from Osaka."Taiki introduced himself while making sure he didn't leave a bad impression in front of a beautiful girl.

"My name is Mimi Tachikawa, I'm actually from 1-C too, but I just arrived here because I woke up late this to meet you Taiki-kun." The girl smiled at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you too…shall we go to our classroom?"Taiki asked her while trying not to blush at her smile."Yes, that would be a good 's go together, I'm a little nervous If I have to walk in alone." she they walked to the classroom with Mimi leading the way, Taiki felt like something is following them from behind and is preying on the feeling is gone after they had entered the classroom.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Odaiba.

A group of cops and some people are gathering in front of a convenience store.

"Ryouji-san, what the heck is this…how in the world did this happened?" asked one of the cops to a middle-aged, scary looking man."Calm down, we're cops, seeing dead bodies are a part of our job."Ryouji, Yukio's husband replied.

"But this is…no gunshots, no stab wounds, no drugs, no poisons, no signs of fighting back…and there he is, hanged on a TV antenna…this is such a weird case…"he added as he points to a man who is hanged on a TV antenna above a convenience store, dead and soulless with black ink writings on his chest " _Try to catch me_."

Odaiba High School, After School

After the bell rings, Taiki prepared to go straight home but when he was at the gate, a familiar voice called his name."Taiki-kun!"Mimi waved and approached him."Hello, Mimi-san, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong silly, I just want to treat you for bumping you earlier this morning, I heard there is this amazing café that just opened around here," she explained."Eh…I don't know, I mean it's not much of a problem to me-"Taiki gave a weary smile.

"I insist!Come on, let's go!"Mimi grabbed his arm and dragged that is futile to rest, Taiki played along and followed her.

Marugame Café

Taiki spent the next few hours with Mimi, talking about his past life before he moves to Odaiba while Mimi eats her cake and paying full attention to every word he said."Really?You're stuck for 4 hours in a trash can because you think it's a good idea to hide in it?"Mimi laughed as Taiki told her about the time he played hide-and-seek with his friends from Osaka.

Suddenly, her phone rings and she answered the call.

"Oh…yes, I'll go home now…" she hanged up the phone with a disappointed expression."What is it?"Taiki asked.

"It's my parents, they want me to come home right now because they are worried that something might happen to me if I go home late." she answered with a sad smile.

"Right, well I couldn't agree more with them…besides it's already late," he said while looking at the time."17.00, I think I should go home too…"Taiki thought to himself.

"Well, thanks for the treat you tomorrow?" he smiled at her."Sure, goodbye Taiki-kun.I had fun today, thanks."Mimi smiled back.

After they gave each other their phone numbers, Mimi leaves the café first since Taiki want to wash his hands first."Mimi-san is a really nice person, I'm glad that the first person I befriended here isn't a total asshole like last , I guess I should not get too attached with her since I will leave in the end anyway…" he thought, frowning.

As he leaves the men's bathroom, he overheard some voices in the girl's bathroom."That Tachikawa slut!She's on the same class as me again!" a girl hearing this Taiki stopped walking and decided to eavesdrop the conversation between 3 girls with the same Odaiba High Uniform.

"That whore!I will never forget what she did to me last year!" the second girl replied.

"I swear that I will get her back this year and I will make her regret living on this world!" said the first girl.

"And did you see that she was eating with the new student in your class?Taiki Kudo isn't it?Even on the first day of school, she's already preying on boys!" the third girl asked the first girl.

"Poor boy, he didn't know that behind her kind, cheerful attitude and pretty face…she is nothing more than a rich, spoiled princess." the first girl pouted angrily.

"Not to mention a skanky whore!" the second girl added.

Feeling uncomfortable, Taiki leave the café as soon as possible and rushed back home as fast as possible.

Tanaka Residence ,Night

"What was all that about?"Taiki is deep on his though while laying on his bed."I mean , Mimi-san seems to be a really nice person…but why are those 3 girls are talking shit about her?What did she do to them last year?She doesn't look like the type of person who enjoy to hurt others…"

Because he was very bored ,Taiki decided to turn on the TV and saw something disturbing as he switched to a local news channel.

"A man is found dead, hanged on a TV Antenna,it is reported that this man has been acting weird a day before he dissapeared, and now the man is found dead only a day after he was reported missing by his wife." The reporter said while the camera is pointing at the dead body.

"The policemen who are investigating this case reported that there is a psychopath killer on the loose in Odaiba, so they asked for everyone to take an extra caution and not to leave home alone after 's all we got from the police, we will inform you when another update is given by them."

To see a man hanged in a TV Antenna shocked Taiki, but the one thing that disturbed him the most is the writings on the man's chest.

" _Try to catch me."_

Upon seeing these words, Taiki remembered his dream where the mysterious voice told him the same , the screen went into static and the lamp in his room died for 5 seconds before everything return to normal.

"Huh?Probably it's because of the rain..."Taiki looked out from his window and take a look at the heavy rain outside.

He then took out his phone and decided to text Mimi

"Hey"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just watching some american chick-flick in my tv, how about you?"

"Going to sort out my clothes and stuff, well have fun watching the movie!"

"Thanks!You too."

Mimi sent him a smile emoticon a few seconds later, and then Taiki stood up from his bed to start sorting out his clothes and other when he was half-way finished, his phone rings.

 _Private Number is calling_

"Who could it be?Probably some of my old friends in Osaka playing pranks on me," he thought to himself before he answered the phone.

" _Taiki Kudou, welcome to Odaiba…"_ a familiar voice is heard through the line.

"Who is this?"Taiki asked.

" _You never learn from the past do you?The only question you should ask is…who is Taiki Kudou?"_

"You!It can't be!How did you get my number again?" his eyes widened in realized that this voice is the one that haunts his dream last night.

" _The details are not important, at least not now…I called you because I want to warn you Taiki Kudou."_

"Warn me?About what?"Taiki asked

" _Beware Taiki Kudou, for The Impure One, is preying upon The One With The Pure Heart, you must stop The Impure One from killing you fail, the end of everything will start."_

"What are you even talking about?I don't even understand a thing!"Taiki shouted.

" _Know that you are not alone, look into your own soul and find the power inside of you, the power of The next time, Taiki Kudou."_ The man hangs up.

Taiki then sits on his bed without saying a word, trying to slowly digest everything the mysterious voice told him.

"What…what should I do?"Taiki asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello everyone, I'm back again with a new chapter, btw please give ur reviews so that I can get better at story is inspired by Persona 4, but I promise that this wouldn't be a total chapter will mark the start of Taiki's adventure!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

After that night, things actually have gone pretty quiet for had met Uncle Ryouji, who is "very intimidating" according to gained a few friends here and there, and even joined all the sports club because each club asked him to joined them, and he couldn't say no to their than that he usually spends his time with Mimi and he knows her a little bit better with each weird happens except there are some people who are acting really strange in Odaiba, they seem so depressed and irresponsive to their surroundings, not that Taiki cared about, though.

And then,2 week passed

Odaiba High School,12 AM

The lunch bell rings.

"Hey Taiki-kun, what are you eating?" asked Mimi who is standing in front of his desk while carrying a pink lunchbox."Just a burger that I bought this morning from a convenience 's in that box?"Taiki replied.

"Ta-da!"Mimi opened her lunchbox and revealed an expensive looking bento with many kinds of stuff in it, but covered in natto that made the box looks like a total disaster."What do you think?I made this myself!"Mimi said to him with a prideful smile.

"It…looks…nice?" he gave her a questioned look while staring at the natto with a horrified expression."Better not to mock her about her food…I remember the last time she got angry because a waiter accidentally spilled some green tea at her favorite dress when we went out to a café.It's like she changed from Princess Sweetheart to Miss Ferocious."Taiki thought deeply.

When they are about to eat, a male voice is heard from the edge of the classroom.

"Hey!Give it back!" a red-haired short boy shouted at the 2 big boys who took his laptop forcefully.

"Those two again from class 1-A?They are always bullying Koushiro-kun!"Mimi gritted her teeth and stood up.

"Uhm, Mimi-san I don't think we should-"Taiki tries to stop her, but she walked to the 3 boys.

"Hey you!Give Koushiro-kun his laptop back and leave him alone!"Mimi shouted at the two boys.

"Oh look its Mimi Tachikawa, defender of the nerds!" one of the boys laughed at her.

"Tachikawa-san!"Koushiro stared at her in shock.

"Look…what did Koushiro-kun ever do to you two anyway?Can you stop bullying him?"Mimi pointed at the other boy.

"You know what?You are pretty hot for a nerd-lover." the other boy stared at her with a dark grin, ignoring everything she said."Yeah, and daddy is not here to help you now." the first boy grabbed her in the wrist.

"Hey!What are you doing?"Mimi panicked and tries to break free."Come one now!Don't be such a bad girl, play with us a little bit." the second boy smirked at her and leaned closer.

"I said…LET GO!"Mimi kicked the second boy first before she kicked the other one too,letting her loose."Koushiro-kun,are you okay?"Mimi picked up the laptop from the ground and handed it to him.

But she didn't notice that the second boy is already back on his feet and stared at her angrily.

"You bitch!I'm going to kill you!"he threw a punch at her,but Taiki managed to catch his hand and pushed him back.

"If you try to land a finger on her again ,I will make sure that you will regret it even before you could realize it?"Taiki stared at him with a murderous look.

"Whatever man,let's just go !"the first boy stood up in pain and said to his friend.

"Tch,I won't forget this you little piece of shit !"the second boy stared at Koushiro before the two boys left the classroom.

"Are you okay Mimi-san?Those assholes didn't hurt you didn't they?"Taiki asked in worry." Nah,I'm you for protecting me Taiki-kun."she gave him a weak smile and turned to Koushiro who is trying to turn on his laptop again.

"Hey ,if those kids are bothering you again ,you could always come to me or Taiki-kun ,we got your back! "she winked at him."Wa it,how did I got into this again?"Taiki thought to himself.

"Tachikawa-san,Kudou-san,thank you for your help."Koushiro bowed at them."Come on now,there's no need to be so formal,we are friends after all."Taiki smiled at him."Friends?Are you serious?"Koushiro stared at them in disbelief.

"Of course you dummy!Isn't it right Taiki-kun?"Mimi nudged at Taiki."Yeah,by the way you maybe already know me,but I'll introduce myself anyway.I'm Taiki Kudou."Taiki held out his hand.

"Koushiro Izumi, it's a great pleasure to know you."Koushiro shake his hand and bowed.

After they all traded smile at each other, the bell rings and they return to their own seat.

A few hours later

After School

"So, what is inside your laptop Koushiro-kun?"Taiki asked as he, Mimi, and Koushiro are leaving the then told him about many information and program that is stored inside his computer as they walk to the school gate.

When they are about to leave the school ,a commotion can be seen nearby ,they decided to take a look.

"Hey,what is going on?"Taiki asked a girl next to him."There is this handsome kid that came from another my god I mean n,look at those beautiful eyes and blond hair !"the girl answered with a dreamy look.

The three of them then managed to sneak in through the crowds of girls and saw a boy with a different school Taiki turned to Mimi,he saw that she was shocked when they saw that boy.

"Mimi?Is that you?Thank God I found you,these girls are becoming quite irritating."The boy approached her."Michael!Wha-what are you doing here?"Mimi asked nervously."My apologize,your parents told me to pick you up so you wouldn't be late for our dinner tonight."he explained.

"Parents?Pick you up?Dinner?Who died and made this guy Prince Charming?"Taiki thought to himself while staring at him ."Oh right!Where is my manners,my name is Michae l,I'm from Odaiba International 's nice to meet you,friends of Mimi."Michael smiled at him and Koushiro.

"International School?That boy must be so rich?" a girl spoke to her friends behind Taiki.

"Tachikawa-san is so lucky…I wish I was her…" another girl added.

"So…shall we go now Mimi?"Michael ,feeling bothered ,take Mimi's hand and prepared to leave.

"Hey, what are you-" Taiki wanted to stop him, but he was interrupted by Mimi.

"I'm so sorry Taiki-kun, Koushiro-kun ,I'll see you tomorrow." she gave them a weak smile and trailed off with Michael, holding hands.

After Michael has left the scene,all the girls who gathered leave too.

"So anyway,Koushiro what are you going to do now?"Taiki asked him,trying to shrug off his resentment."I'm going home right now,you do realize that we got that English Essay homework right?"Koushiro asked him."Oh yeah,that st uff,well I guess see you tomorrow."Taiki waved goodbye at him and head home to do his homework.

5 PM

"It's finally done!"Taiki stretch his body after finishing his then decided to take a break and open up his called him.

He then decided to answer right away.

"Hello?What is it Mimi-san?"Taiki asked.

"Taiki-kun, are you free tonight?" she asked with a sad tone.

"Yeah…I guess so, why?" he becomes curious.

"Do you remember the Italian Restaurant nearby the flower shop?Can you go there around 6 PM ?"she asked again.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to-," Taiki asked, but he was interrupted immediately.

"Please?Do it for me?"She pleaded to him

"Uhh… , why not?I'll see you there then."Taiki gave in to her request.

"Thanks!Oh, wear something nice okay!" with that, she hung up.

"Somehow I feel like I just agreed on something that I will regret later …"he put down his phone and go to his wardrobe to pick a "decent clothes".

6.10 PM,Numero Uno

Taiki arrived there wearing black jeans with blue t-shirt and black leather jacket ,he tapped his finger as he is waiting for his friend.

"Oh, you really came."A familiar voice was heard from behind him.

" do you -"Taiki froze when he saw Mimi in a white t-shirt ,light-blue shirt jacket,and a white mini wears a golden M-shaped necklace and a small ,black hairband with a little star to complement her dazzling brown eyes.

"You look…"Taiki tries to find the perfect words to describe her.

"Cute?Like a future trophy wife?"Mimi said while smirking.

"I want to say amazing,but I guess "future trophy wife" is fine too."Taiki replied blushing ,nervously taking a step back as she leaned closer.

"Hmm?Did you got all nervous because I have gotten super cute?" she gave him a mischievous smile.

"It's not like that."Taiki managed to regain his composure and smiled back at her,which gained him a questioned look from her.

"Mimi dear, who is this boy?" a woman voice was heard, followed by a few more voices.

"Mommy, this is Taiki Kudou, the boy I have been talking about to you."Mimi introduced Taiki to her mom.

"Hello Ms. Tachikaw a,it's nice to meet you."Taiki bowed at her."Oh so you're Taiki huh?It's really nice to meet you too ."the woman smiled at Taiki.

"Hey, aren't you that boy from school?What are you doing here?"Michael appeared in an expensive suit, carrying a red rose and asked him.

"Me?I'm here because-"Taiki tried to explain,but Mimi interrupted again."He was going to eat here for ,Mommy,can Taiki join us for dinner ?"she lied and turned to her parents.

"Huh?Why did she lied to him?"Taiki asked himself.

"Well ,as long as your two got no problem with it."A man ,who supposed to be Mimi's father ,turned to 2 adults behind them and asked."Why not?The more merrier ,isn't it right Michael?"An American man who Taiki guess must be Michael's Father asked his son ,who seems bothered by Taiki's presence.

"Yeah…I guess so…"Michael answered with a disappointed look.

The group of people then decided to enter the restaurant and sit on a table, with the adults ordering the foods for the 3 children.

As the foods has arrived ,they all begin to eat while chatting to each other ,with both dads talking about business and the moms are talking about other stuffs Taiki couldn't care about.

"So Taiki-kun was it?Tell me, how do you met Mimi?"Ms. Tachikawa suddenly asked Taiki.

"Well, we met at the first day of school…and I guess we quickly become friends and hung out with each could say that we can easily understand each other so it won't be that hard for us to talk and discuss things and stuff."Taiki tries to explain without making a bad impression.

"Is that so?Then I believe you are quite a brave person to hit on her."Ms. Tachikawa teased him.

"Huh?No!I never hit on her."Taiki answered in a panic."Mom stop, you are making him nervous!"Mimi smiled at her mom and Taiki.

Mr. Tachikawa, who overheard this conversation, stared at Taiki with annoyance.

"So Michael,i heard that you won another poetry competition,is that right?"Mr Tachikawa asked the boy."Yeah,for the third time in a I am actually entering a piano competition next to brag but,I don't think there are many good rivals out here."Michael answered.

"And what are you good at?Uhh, what's your name again?"Mr. Tachikawa turned to Taiki with a disgusted expression.

"His name is Taiki dad, and he's really good at any kind of sport!He is really popular among the sports club, in fact, he joined all the sports club and become the ace of all the team."Mimi pouted at her, but it only made him angrier.

"Mimi dear ,do you mind if I speak with your friend here for a while?"Mr Tachikawa asked his daughter."As long as he is okay with it."Mimi turned to her friend with a worried look."Oh okay ,I'll be right back."Taiki replied and walked out from the restaurant with Mr Tachikawa.

"What is it Mr. Tachikawa-san?"Taiki asked Mr. Tachikawa pulled out his wallet and handed him a lot of money.

"Huh?Why are you giving me this?"Taiki stared at him in confusion."Look boy,I don't know what do you want with my daughter,but please…I don't want you to give her a bad up,after she graduated,I will send her to America so that she can study culinary and so she can get closer to Michael,and hopefully they will marry each other in the once again,please…don't ever talk to her ever again."Mr Tachikawa explained with a grim look and turned his back to enter the restaurant.

"Are you stupid?"Taiki said with an angry look."What did you say?"Mr Tachikawa turned at him angrily."Is that what she really wants?It is her life you know!Even if she is your daughter,you have no right to force her to do things that she doesn't want!"Taiki throwed the money to the ground and prepared to leave enraged.

"I don't ca re,she will go to America,and she will marry Michael!The next time I see you hanging out with her again,I'm going to call the cops on you!"Mr Tachikawa shouted at him."Whatever dude,I'm going , ye ah,tell Prince Charming that she hates red roses,she loves white lilies the most."Taiki turned his back and leave the scene.

08.00 PM,Taiki's home

"I know I shouldn't come,it's a terrible idea!"Taiki thought while lying on his bed.

His phone then rings as a text message appeared on the screen.

"My father just told me everything he said to you outside the you ok?"Mimi texted him.

But, because Taiki is currently angry at her, he decided to not respond to the text and turn on the TV.

A few minute later, she texts him again.

"Taiki-kun?Are you mad at me?I'm really sorry that I dragged you down into this, please reply…"

He ignores it again.

A few seconds later, she texts him again.

"Can I call you right now?I want to talk."

"Well ,I guess it's better that I talk to her ,I wish she would tell me why she asked me to come there…"Taiki shook his head and typed.

"Ok, go ahead."

His phone then rings as she called him.

"Hello?Taiki-kun, I'm so sorry!I should not ask you to come there in the first place…" she said with a worried tone.

"Explain now…and probably we'll be fine," Taiki replied with a serious tone.

"Ok ,so that guy Michael ,his dad is my dad's business my dad want to use me and Michael as a bridge for of course Michael agreed to his deal is his father's business for me "she began to explain.

"And why do you need me there again?"he asked."Last night,I overheard my dad said to my mom about his plan for my I have an id ea,maybe if pissed Michael off by bringing another guy to the dinner,he will cancel the deal an d-"she explained.

"Are you kidding me?That idea is really stupid!"Taiki interrupted.

"Excuse me?You don't know what does it feels like being chained down or having a perfectionist parents that treats you like a business asset!" she cried.

"Wait ,Mimi-san are you crying?"Taiki asked concerned

"You don't know how it feels like your life is on a railroad track with no opportunity for deviation!With everyone you know are telling you how you should you act and what you should do! "her sobbing become harder and harder.

"Hey ,calm down."Taiki tries to calm her down.

"You…you are no different than anyone else…no,you too are trying to control me for your own benefit right?You never mean it when you said that you want to be my friend in the first place …"she cried hysterically.

"Don't say that, Mimi-san?Mimi!Mimi!"Taiki replied, but she hungs up.

And then he tries to call her back ,but she wouldn't pick it then decided to give up and get to sleep.

"I must find her tomorrow and talk to her about everything she said tonight…I need to help her."Taiki reminds himself before he goes to sleep.

07:00 AM,Classroom

"Taiki-kun,do you see Tachikawa-san?"Koushiro asked Taiki,who is currently trying to phone Mimi.

" I'm trying to find her too, have you tried to phone her?"Taiki asked back.

"Well…I tried but she didn't answer,probably she got sick or something."Koushiro replied.

"Yeah…I think so too…"Taiki know what might probably happened to her ,she might stayed at home because she was too upset to go to school.

As Taiki sighed ,the bell rings and the two boys return to their seat.

"I think I should visit her after school ,even though her father might call the police ,well…screw that!Besides I think Ms Tachikawa liked me a I think I should go alone though ,I don't think bringin Koushiro with me is a good idea…"Taiki thought to himself.

02:30 PM ,Tachikawa Residence.

Taiki stood in the front door, confronting himself wether he should press the bell or not.

He then mustered the courage and pressed the bell, hoping that it would be Ms. Tachikawa who opened the door.

The door opened and a crying Ms. Tachikawa showed up, looking confused.

"Huh?What are you doing here?" she asked Taiki.

"Uhm hello…is Mimi-san inside?"Taiki asked in confusion seeing her crying.

"Mimi…my babygirl…is gone!" she hugged him while her crying become harder.

"What?What do you mean she is gone?"Taiki pushed her back gently and asked her.

"At the dinner yesterday…after you were g one,Mimi asked Keisuke what happened to you…and after he explained everything,a fight broke out between those two which ends up with her leaving the restaurant angrily and in the rest of us calm Keisuke down,we decided to look for her,but we can't find her anywhere!Even her best friend that Takenouchi girl don't know where she is,we tried to call the police but they still couldn't find her until now."she explained.

"Oh no…oh no!This is all my fault!If I had calmed her down, she probably will return home yesterday!"Taiki thought to himself in horror.

"Taiki-kun…can you help us find him?Please…she seems to trust you a lot,I think you're the only one who could find her.I…I never know that she hates us that much,I guess we are pushing her too hard and never asked her how did she felt about all of our plans for her …"she pleaded.

"Of course I would!Can you tell me where is she could possibly be?Maybe a place that she might go to?Her favorite place or something like that?"Taiki asked.

"Well…she said to me that the café where she usually spends time with you is her favorite café…and there is this park where she usually hangs out with her best friend Sora…oh and I think her most favorite place is the theme park in the middle of the city,she really love that place since she was a kid,and she goes there at least once in a few months."she gave him the details.

"Okay, got 't you worry Ms. Tachikawa, I will find her, I promise!I wouldn't turn my back on her."Taiki gave her a reassured smile.

Taiki then leaves the house and goes looking for Mimi.

He first goes to the café and asked the manager, but he said that he haven't seen her since then decided to go to the park where she would usually hangs out with a girl named Sora Takenouchi.

On the park, he finds a red-haired girl reading a sports has seen her a few times in the girls football was certain that the girl was his senior.

"Ms. Tachikawa did say that the girl have red hair and is older than Mimi…I think she is Sora Takenouchi," he thought to himself.

"Uh…hello, are you Sora Takenouchi?"Taiki asked.

"Why yes I am ,who are you again?I think I saw you at the football club the other day. "she asked back.

"My name is Taiki Kudou, I am Mimi-san classmate, did you know where she is right now Takenouchi-senpai?"Taiki answered.

"A friend of Mimi huh?Why are you looking for her?If I think about it, I haven't seen her all day."Sora said.

"Oh, nothing…thanks, Takenouchi-san, have a nice day."Taiki lied.

"You too!See you at school."Sora gave him a gentle smile and turned her attention back to the magazine.'

"She is definitely not here…so that leaves the theme park."Taiki thought to himself and rushed to the said place.

04:30 PM, Adventure Land.

"Woah this place is freaking huge!"Taiki said to himself as he stood in the center of the Theme Park.

He then start to look for her, and after spending some time wandering in the place and asking people around, he managed to catch a glimpse of her in the middle of the crowds.

"Mimi-san!Mimi-san!"He called to her, but she didn't notice him.

Taiki then runs after her and finally managed to catch her.

"Taiki-kun?What are you doing here?"Mimi asked in surprise.

"I'm here to bring you home, everyone is so worried that you have gone missing."Taiki smiled in relief.

"No way!I don't want to!If I return home, I will return being my parents asset.I-I don't want that!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Mimi-san…please let's talk about this with your parents…I promise we will be allright."Taiki tries to convince her.

"No!There is nothing to talk about !"she shouted at him."Mimi-san!Please stop acting childish and come with me!"Taiki finally lost it and grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" she yanked away from him and runs away."Mimi-san!Wait!"Taiki ran after her.

Taiki followed her until they reached a dark there is something weird there, on the end of the dark alley lies a black door with a mysterious blue aura all over it.

"Hey, let's just go home okay!"Taiki stood behind her.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?I already said a few times I don't want to come home!" she gritted her teeth while trying to find a way to escape.

Seeing that she have no other choices, she entered the door without a second thought and dissapeared.

"Hey, wait up!"Taiki rushed in the door too.

When he entered the door, he felt a massive dizziness and blacked out.

?,?

When Taiki woke up, he found himself in the same dark alley with the door behind him.

But, when he decided to walk out from the alley, he realized something was terribly wrong.

First, he couldn't see any people , he saw a billboard with "Welcome to Digimon Land" written on was really sure the park's name is Adventure Land.

"What is this place?Is this like the secret part of the Theme Park that I don't know about?This place is giving me the creeps, better if I find her quickly and leave this place as soon as possible."Taiki thought to himself.

After a few minutes wandering through the creepy theme park, Taiki becomes frustrated as he can't find her then, he stops as he saw a poster disturbing poster lying on the ground.

In that poster, a man was shown hanged on an antennae, with a familiar words written on his chest.

"Hey?Is this the guy who died mysteriously around 2 weeks ago?I think Uncle Ryouji is working on his case right now…"Taiki thought to himself.

When he stared at his surroundings, he realized that there are more of these posters lying on the ground or on the wall, which disturbs him a lot.

"Mimi-san!Where are you?"Taiki called her in worry.

"Taiki-kun?Is that you?"Mimi shows up from a mirror house, looking at the surroundings carefully.

"Hey do you have any idea what is this place?"Taiki asked while checking on her.

"I don't know, I never seen this part of the theme park since the first time I come here."Mimi's eyes widened as she saw the posters.

"Mimi-san…do you mind telling me why you run away in the first place?"Taiki asked her carefully, making sure that she wouldn't get angry and ran off again.

"I…I just want to be free…I don't want to be trapped in a fate where I would be someone's future trophy wife and spending the rest of my life as a prize won by some guy who pleased my parents."she explained in a sad tone.

"I dreamed about someone…my "Knight In A Shining Armor" that will rescue me from my fate...when I met Michael,I thought he is the one. But,in the end…he is the same as the other boys my parents introduced to me…just some guy who are trying to win me over without winning the real me."she begin to cry.

"Mimi-san…why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"Taiki asked symphatetically.

"Because I am scared!I am scared that you'll ended up the same like the others!I-I'm…"Mimi begins to sobs harder, but she was shocked when Taiki put his hand on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"It's okay... "he comforts her."Huh?What do you mean?"Mimi asked confused.

" Your pain is my pain too you anything makes you sad, just tell me…and I promise that we will find a way to make you happy again, together…"Taiki gives her a sincere smile.

"Taiki-kun…" she stared at him in shock.

"Hey,everything will be okay…about your parents,I believe the most important thing is that you life your life sincerely and pure to yourself and to others…you got it?"Taiki told her.

"Yeah…I think I got your point." she wiped her tears away.

"Well, then you know what you have to do to make things right."Taiki nodded at her.

"Yes…" she nodded back in response and smile at him like she usually did.

"Atta girl, I knew you'd find yourself again."Taiki smiled at her.

"So Taiki-kun, shall we go home now?" she suggested."Yeah, let's go."Taiki answered and they walked together side by side.

"There's the door!"She pointed at the door where they came from.

But suddenly, a terrifying screech was heard in the skies.

"Hey!Do you hear that?"Mimi asked Taiki."Yeah, I think we are not alone here…let's get out from here quickly."Taiki suggested.

As they walked towards the door, a giant red stag-beetle jumped in front of the two kids.

"More humans?That means more food for ME!" the stag-beelte spoke at the two shocked kids.

"It-it spoke!"Mimi said, shocked."What is that thing?"Taiki asked

"Scissors Claw!" the monster charged at the two kids with it's giant pincers, but they luckily managed to duck and evade the attack.

The monster turned to them and screeched angrily again.

"Taiki-kun, what should we do?"Mimi asked in panic

"Run to the door, I will distract him!"Taiki said as the monster prepared to strike again."No!I'm not leaving you here!"Mimi shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"If you stay here, we will both die!"Taiki warns her, but she shook her head again and tightened her grip.

"I-I don't care, you didn't give up on me…and now I won't give up on you too!" she shouted at him.

"Foolish humans…Die!Scissors Claw!" the monster charged again.

Taiki's heart begins to race, he knows that they are not fast enough to run to the door, and he is sure that they wouldn't be so lucky this then stared at Mimi who is gripping his arm tightly and staring at him with trust and hope.

But, what could he do?

"Is this…the end for us?"Taiki asked to himself.

"No!I refuse to let it end like this!I can't die now, and like hell I would let her die!"Taiki gritted his teeth.

As the monster is about to kill both of them ,Taiki's body shined brightly.

"This light?It can't be!" the monster is pushed back by the light and try to regain his ground.

"Taiki-kun?What is happening to your body?"Mimi asked curiously.

"What is…this warm feeling?"Taiki said to himself.

A big,man-like figure covered in a black armor with fluttering blue mantle appeared between the kids and the red stagbeetle monster.

"Who…who are you?"Taiki asked in awe as he saw the thing in front him.

"My name…is one way, I am you…and in one way, you are me…" Alphamon introduced himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello I'm back after such a long break!School is crazy, but you should go to it we reach Chapter 3, special shoutouts to those !

P.S. I'm kinda drunk while making this chapter so sorry if it's kinda boring okay!

Chapter 3

"Al…pha…mon?"Taiki asked in awe as he scanned the mysterious figure in front of him.

The figure smirked at him and turned his attention to Kuwagamon.

"Seiken…"Alphamon raised his right hand and it glows brightly."IMPOSSIBLE!THIS COULD NEVER HAPPEN!" the bug Digimon screeched at them.

"Gradalpha!"Alphamon draws a sword made out of pure light and sliced Kuwagamon in half which caused the monster to screamed in pain.

"NO!MASTER!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Kuwagamon screamed as he disappeared to dark tiny bits and vanished into nothingness.

"Hmph ,weakling,"Alphamon stated as he swung the sword and it disappeared too.

He then turned to the 2 teenagers who are watching in awe.

"Taiki Kudou, I have been waiting for a long time to meet you."Alphamon bowed to him.

"How…how do you know my name?"Taiki asked confused."Just like I said,I am you and you are are the same side of a coin,a reflection to each other."Alphamon explained,but it only made them more confused.

"Who…no I mean,what are you?"Mimi asked curiously."Good question Child of Purity but now isn't the perfect time to explain it,the most important thing is that you both leave this place."Alphamon answered at them.

Taiki suddenly felt dizzy and weak.

"Taiki-kun,are you alright?"noticing this,Mimi asked concerned."Hmm,I guess that means my time is up too…"Alphamon stared at him and slowly disappeared.

"Where-Where are you going?"Taiki asked."I'm just returning to your soul,I know you that didn't understand but you will find out soon then,until next time,Chosen Childrens."Alphamon smiled and disappeared to the air,leaving the 2 teenagers alone.

"Mimi-san,let's get out from here…"Taiki said weakly."Ye-Yeah,let me help you."Mimi let Taiki put his arms around her shoulder and they walk to the door together.

Before they enter the door,they take a look back at the mysterious place that they about to leave.

"Do-do you think we will come back here?"Mimi asked."Yeah…I have a strong feeling about it…"Taiki replied and then they entered the door.

A bright light shined and blinded him,and then everything went black for Taiki as he lost all his remaining only thing he heard was a familiar,sweet voice calling out his name a few time before he completely fell unconscious.

07:30 PM,Tachikawa Residence

Taiki woke up in a big bed in a room that has pink walls and some more pink stuff here and he saw a familiar figure sleeping in a couch next to him,he could easily figure out where he is right now.

"Mimi-san,wake up,"he called to her and she woke up smiling at him."Oh hey,how do you feel Taiki-kun?"she asked with a sweet smile."I'm better now…what happened?"Taiki asked as he try to remember what just happened.

"After we entered the door,you suddenly collapsed so I decided to take you to my house,you were pretty heaving though,"she explained."Oh…and your parents?"Taiki asked concerned.

There's a moment of silence before Mimi decided to explain.

"They were…well you could say shocked when they opened the door and finds me carrying I put you on the bed,I decided to talk to my dad was angry at me but after a few minutes lecturing me,he and mommy cried and apologized to me for pushing me so hard to do what they the end,we made up and I guess I'm starting to get closer to my 's all thanks to you Taiki-kun!"she smiled at him.

"That is great to hear!Anyway…did-did they said something about me?"Taiki asked blushing a little.

"Hmm?Well…mommy really likes you and want to thank you for finding me…and my dad felt guilty about yesterday,but he still hates you you trying to win my parents blessing or something?"Mimi asked while staring at him playfully.

"It's-It's not like that!I…i…"Taiki face went red as he tried to find an excuse.

"Shut it,lover-boy."Mimi put a finger at his lips,silencing him.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Ms. Tachikawa entered the room,smiling as she saw them.

"My oh my,it seems that I have interrupted something go on you two,I will not interrupt whatever are you two trying to do,"she smiled at the two kids and closed the door.

"1 down,1 to go right?"Mimi winked at then sighed and asked her"Hey,it wasn't a dream right?"

"I don't think so…I wish Alphamon,whatever he is he would explain it to us…"she answered.

"And explain it I will."Alphamon voice rings in Taiki's head.

"Wait,did you hear that?"Taiki asked Mimi."Huh?No I didn't hear anything."she answered with a curious look.

"She can't hear me when I'm still inside your Xros Loader,reload me."Alphamon voice rings again.

"My what?"Taiki asked,which made Mimi give him a confused look?"

"Taiki-kun?Are you sick?You're creeping me out you know…"Mimi asked worriedly."I'm not sick,I heard Alphamon voice telling me to reload him or something."Taiki explained but it only makes her more confused.

"Look at your left pocket,you'll find the Xros Loader there,take it out and put it on the bed,"Alphamon said.

Taiki then decided to do as he said and finds a red device that looks like a cellphone,He then puts it on the bed like Alphamon told him.

"Good,now say reload,"Alphamon told him."Re…load?"Taiki said confused.

Suddenly a bright light shined from the Xros Loader and Alphamon appeared in the bedroom,which caused both kids to scream in shock.

"Sweetheart,you are not trying do anything funny with that messy haired boy right?RIGHT?"Mr. Tachikawa knocks on the door angrily.

"Of-of course not,we're just…practicing biology…you know stuff about vocal cords and lungs...ha ha ha…"Mimi tries to find an excuse."Well…if you say so..."his father gives up and returned to his room.

"Wow I can't believe that worked…"Taiki thought to himself before he turned to Alphamon.

"Mind for some explanation?"Taiki asked him.

"Tell me what is in your mind,and I will try to answer it."Alphamon nodded.

"First of all,who and what are you Alphamon?"Taiki asked again.

"My name is Alphamon,the ex-leader of the Royal Knights,the leader of the Brave Heart,The for what I am…I am a Digimon."he explained.

"Digi…mon?"Mimi asked.

"Digimon or Digital Monsters…we are lifeforms who exists in a parallel universe called the "Digital World".Simply put,we are creatures who come from the world that parallel's you earth geographic features,"he explained.

"I…I don't understand…"Mimi frowned.

"Hmm,perhaps there is a better way to explain it…Taiki tries handing me your Xros Loader."Alphamon told him.

"How did you put this in my pocket anyway?"he asked as he handed the red device.

"Right before you passed out of course…now I think this will do it…"Alphamon tinkered with the device and suddenly a giant screen appeared in the air.

In the screen,they could see different scenery of volcanoes,forests,beaches,and weird futuristic cities.

"Whoa!Is that…the Digital World?"Taiki asked.

"Yes,that is where I came from,"Alphamon nodded.

"Wait a second,back at that amusement park…is that the Digital World too?"Taiki asked.

"No,it's a place called the DigiQuartz,a bridged between the Digital World and yours,"Alphamon explained."A bridge?What do you mean?"Mimi asked.

"There are some Digimon,like that Kuwagamon who want to enter your world simply to cause chaos and destruction or want to take over your world…but it's actually impossible to travel between worlds,so one day a great power of evil named Yggdrasil created that realm as a bridge between both world,which made Digimon possible to enter your world if they found a door like the one you entered before,"he answered

"Let my memory in the screen explain everything to you two,I think it would be better than answering your questions one by one."

Inside the screen,a mysterious robotic voice explained everything about Digimon,Digital World,and DigiQuartz

Alphamon then swiped the screen and on the screen the two kids can see a giant castle.

Inside the castle,13 figures are sitting in a conference room.

"What are you trying to point out Alphamon?Saying that our great God Yggdrasil is a fraud?This is outrageous!"a huge red dragon figure slammed the table angrily.

"My fellow knight!Please listen to me!I have found the truth about the being we called our God,and he is nothing like what he told is nothing but a being of true evil that seeks nothing but destruction and power!"Alphamon replied in defense.

"Are you out of your mind?How can you say that?He is the one who chose you to become the leader of his holy force,and this is the way you repay him?"a female voice was heard.

"Holy force?Is killing our own kind is holy?Is planning an invasion against the humans who had done nothing to us is holy?"Alphamon asked them.

"You know what?"I think he got a point…why did God want us to kill our own kind?That doesn't make sense…"a large blue dragon figure nodded,followed by a golden armored humanoid dragon.

A tension then rises between the 13 Knight as they argue about whether should they believe Alphamon or kill him,and then a human figure wearing a white cape and gauntlets turned his back and leave the room.

"Gankoomon?"Where are you going?"asked another figure.

"I quit,goodbye my friends,"Gankoomon replied.

A few others then leave the room too,saying they all quit until there are only Alphamon and 7 Knights left.

"No matter what you said…we will stay loyal to our God to the death,even if it means we will become your enemies the next time we meet."the Knights said to Alphamon.

"Very well then…"Alphamon nodded sadly and leave the room too.

The scenery then changed to a village in a forest where 3 plant-like creature with a pink flower on their heads is playing together,carefully watched by someone that Taiki figured as a pink fairy dressed in flowers capped with a bud on her head with vines for her has 4 green wings in the shape of leaves on her back.

As Alphamon walks to the scenery,the 3 plant-like creature noticed him and rushed at him cheerfully.

"Uncle!You're back!"one of the three creatures said to Alphamon and hugged him,followed by the other two.

"Play with us!"another one added.

"It's good to see all of you again,but I'm so sorry that I can't play with you three right you know where is your aunt?"Alphamon asked the three creature.

They then pointed at the pink fairy who slowly walks closer to them,noticing Alphamon appearance too.

"Alphamon?You're home early today,did something happened?"the fairy asked concerned.

"My dear Lillymon,there is something I want to talk about…but not here,let's go somewhere else more private…"he reached out his hand and she takes it.

The scenery then changed again to a huge lake,the two Digimon standing side by side,gazing at the lake.

"Is that so?Are you sure?"Lillymon asked him."Yes,I saw it with my own eyes…the birth of the thing that I used to serve…that I used to worship,is nothing more than an evil lifeform craving to destroy and gain more power…"Alphamon nodded.

"What a bummer right?"Lillymon asked him while throwing a pebble to the lake."That's why…since now I'm the number one enemy of Yggdrasill and the Royal Knights…I want you and your family to leave this place,I will try to hold them back…"Alphamon replied with a sad tone.

"Hey Alphamon,do you remember the first time we met?When I'm still a Palmon and you're only a Dorumon?"she asked smiling."Of course…I will never forget the day you come into my life."Alphamon answered.

"Then you must remember too…what I said to you when we met each other for the first time,"she added."And how can I forget with you reminding me every time we came here?"he smiled back at her.

Flashback

A purple little dragon with a red gem on it's head is seen crying alone in the a Palmon appeared from behind.

"Hello,why are you crying?"she asked."Because no one wants to be my friend…everyone said that I am scary so they are scared of me…"Dorumon explained while sobbing.

"But I'm not…see?"Palmon leaned closer and sit next to him,which shocks Dorumon."You're…not afraid?"Dorumon asked."Of course not silly,I'm not scared!My name is Palmon,let's be friends!"she held out her hand at him.

"My name is Dorumon,nice to meet you Palmon!"Dorumon stopped crying and shake her hands.

"So what do u want to do today?Do u want to go to Uncle Togemon's cactus garden?There're a lot of delicious apples there?"Palmon asked."Sounds good!Let's-"Dorumon nodded but suddenly a manly shout was heard in the distance.

"DORUMON!WHERE ARE YOU?IT'S TIME FOR STAMINA TRAINING!"

"What is that?"Palmon asked him."It's my mentor…I'm sorry Palmon but I must go home now…see you tomorrow?"Dorumon asked.

"Sure!I live in a village near here but let's meet up on this lake tomorrow morning!"she smiled at him."Great!It's a promise all right!"he smiled back before he slowly walks away.

"By the way,where do you live Dorumon?"she asked."Me?I live in that castle above the mountains."he pointed out the big castle where the Royal Knights live.

"That castle?Is that where the legendary 12 Royal Knights live?"she asked in disbelief.

"It's going to be 13 soon!"he smiled at her before he runs off.

Flashback Ends

"This time too…I'm not scared…no matter what happened,we will fight through this okay?"she assured him.

"Oh Lillymon…how lucky I am to have you…"Alphamon smiled and touched her cheek gently.

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard nearby,which caught the attention of the two Digimon.

The scene then changed to the village before,but it's now terribly destroyed and burned down.

In the middle of the village,Alphamon is seen comforting a crying Lillymon before a mysterious old man walks in.

"All is not lost my dear friends…there's still a chance to fight of course,you need the right tools…and the right comrades."the figure give Alphamon a map and 8 tags with different symbols each.

The scenery then changed again a few times and finally ended to somewhere familiar to both of the human kids.

"It's…it's Odaiba National Park!"Mimi said in disbelief.

"Yes it is…as you have seen in some of the preview scenes,Yggdrasill is planning an invasion on your world and managed to cross over to your world through the and my new group of brave heroes called Brave Heart managed to find him in time before he causes any destruction in your you're about to witness is our final battle against them before I met you."Alphamon explained.

The two kids then decided to continue to watch the screen.

They could see 9 figures fighting against the 7 Royal Knight,and after a while they finally managed to beat them victory is short-lived however,as suddenly a giant blue ball of light appeared and begin to cause major explosions everywhere.

Realizing that there are no other choices,Alphamon turned to his group and said something to them,which is returned by the nods of every Digimon then takes out the 8 tags and it shined brightly together with the 8 Digimon then fused with the tags,one for each and flew around the blue giant ball before they shined brightly and disappeared together.

Alphamon,alone in the park,fell to his knees as he has used all of his energy to seal Yggdrasill using the 8 Crests and the life-force of the 8 Digimon who he considered his best friends,friends who sacrificed their lives to save the world they never know,friends who gave their life to him.

"Who are you?"a voice was heard from behind him.

When the screen revealed the owner of the voice,both of the kids are shocked when they saw the figure.

"Hey Taiki-kun!Is that?"Mimi is lost for words.

"That's…me!But how can I be there?Wait a second…I remember now!10 years ago I used to live here but I moved away because of a mysterious terrorist attack!Alphamon,this Yggdrasill guy is the one responsible for that attack right?"Taiki asked while trying to remember all the details.

"Yes…"Alphamon nodded."That night,I was just going home from playing in a park near that area…then I saw something when I woke up the next day I thought everything is just a dream…"Taiki explained.

The three of them then returned their focus to the screen.

"Child?You can see me?"Alphamon asked in disbelief."Yeah…well I guess it's hard not to see you considering your giant size and all,any way you look hurt…are you ok?"the young Taiki asked.

"There is no much time left for me…say little child would you like to help me?"the dying Alphamon asked.

"Sure!Just tell me what I should do!"the young Taiki looked at him then shined brightly before he grabbed Taiki's hand and held it tightly.

"If Gennai and the Ancient Prophecy is right…when the time is right,you will lead a group of children who inherited the crests,setting all of us free and finally destroy Yggdrasil for good…until then,let me rest inside your soul…donot worry human child,I will return when the time is right."Alphamon smiled at him and begin to disappear.

"I don't understand…but I will do my best!My name is Taiki Kudou,what is yours?"Taiki asked the slowly vanishing Digimon."My name is…"Alphamon tried to introduce himself but it was too Alphamon disappeared,the confused Taiki walks home.

The screen the disappeared as Alphamon's memory ended.

"So…do you understand everything now?"Alphamon

"But…I still don't get it with this prophecy thing…"Mimi pouted.

"It is said that one day,when the Digital World's and the Human World's existence,a group of Digimon will rise and fight the evil that is threatening the will be helped by the Legendary Guardian who will appear at dire times and with the power of the 8 they will fail to destroy the source of evil,and decided to locked evil for good by using the Crests and sacrificing their won't die however as their soul fused with the Crests itself even though they can't fight by themselves anymore,but after the evil is sealed the 8 Crests suddenly is said that a new evil will rise and will try to get his hands over the ultimate power of order to fight this new evil,the leader of the heroic group will fuse his soul with a child human to help him finding the 8 Crests and defeat the new evil and finally,the old evil as well."Alphamon gave her a complete explanation.

"Wow it's long all right…but I guess I get the whole basically,if the prophecies are right…Taiki-kun here is the chosen one to help you find the 8 Crests?"Mimi asked again.

"I have total faith in now…Taiki Kudou,I need your me warn you,things will get dangerous since you will face many evil Digimon who is looking for the Crests like that Kuwagamon.I understand if you don't want to but-"Alphamon asked him but Taiki cut him off.

"Of course I will help you!Besides,it doesn't seem I have any other choices right?If I didn't find the Crests and this new evil finds it…both of our world will end and I can't allow that to happen!"Taiki clenched his fist.

"Very well then,I have my gratitude Taiki Kudou,now let's talk about our mission."Alphamon smiled at him.

"First of all,we need to find the 8 Crests before our enemies do…but luckily we already found the first crest."Alphamon explained.

"That's good!Where is it?"Taiki asked."It's…right…here."Alphamon pointed at Mimi,which made the two kids to look at each other in shock.

"Me?But…how did you know?"she asked in shock."Because normal humans can't see the door to the DigiQuartz,you remember right when you was running away at the Amusement Park?"Alphamon asked back."Yeah...but how did the Crests get…inside me?"she asked again.

"Just like how I get inside Taiki to rest,the Crests are actually Digimon who fused with it to seal me,they used all of their energy and needed to rest,so they chose a host whose characters and traits suits their for you Mimi Tachikawa,you have the Crest of Purity and I am not surprised that from all person in the world,she would choose you as her partner."Alphamon smiled at her.

"Huh?So you're saying that I have someone like you inside my soul all along?That is so cool Taiki-kun!That means I can help you too with your mission!"she jumped in excitement."Haha…yeah…"Taiki forced a smile.

Alphamon noticed something wrong with Taiki,but he shrugged it off.

"And of course, I'm sure we will need your-I mean both of your help."Alphamon smiled at Mimi and the Digimon inside her.

"So how can I get my Digimon and my Crest out from myself?Should I go to a doctor and do an X-Ray or something?" she asked innocently."It's kinda tricky…to do that you need to bring out the best quality in you decided by your crest, and by your crest I mean you need to be Pure and Sincere." he explained.

"Pure and Sincere?That is easy!Mimi Tachikawa is simply the source of everything pure and sincere!"Mimi smiled cheerfully at both Taiki and Alphamon.

"It's good to hear that!I will be looking forward to seeing how you will get the Crests of Purity."Alphamon nodded.

"And of course…I can't wait for the day for us to be reunited again…my love,my beautiful flower…"Alphamon thought to himself sadly.

"It's decided then!Let's go save the world, partner!"Mimi smiled at Taiki."Yeah…let's go!"Taiki smiled back at her and the two kids share a moment of deep trust and excitement as they stared at each other and as they are looking forward to all the adventures they will go through.

After they decided to call it a day, Alphamon returned to the Xros Loader and Taiki decided to leave the Tachikawa's then said goodnight and goodbye to Mimi before he leaves.

08:00 PM,Road

As he walks home, Taiki felt a surge of energy in his body.

"Alphamon?Do you feel that?" Taiki took out his Xros Loader.

"Yes…" an image of Alphamon appeared in the Xros Loader.

"What is that?"Taiki asked.

"As your bonds become stronger with a bearer of Crest, we Digimon will become stronger as well…so it's really important that you create good bonds with each other of the Crest don't you try to open the Relationship Menu in the Xros Loader?"Alphamon explained.

Taiki did as he was ordered, and after he pressed the menu he saw 2 Sub-Menu.

First is Brave Heart,which after he opened revealed his and Mimi's there is "Level 1" written on the top right of the screen and "New!" written at the top left of the screen."

He then pressed back and decided to take a look at the second one, which is he opened it, it only have Mimi's face on , this one has "Level 3" and "Trusting" written on it's respective places."Taiki then decided to put the Xros Loader back and walks home.

He then stopped for a while and looked at the stars.

"Everything is going to change, and it's going to be interesting," he thought.


End file.
